Kane
Kane '''is a member of the RAW roster as of 2009, where he is a former United States Champion as well as the current reigning Hardcore Champion. Career United States Champion (2009-2010) Kane made his debut on the December 21st edition of RAW, defeating Kofi Kingston & Christian in a contenders match for the United States Championship. At the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs event, Kane defeated the champion Evan Bourne as well as Kofi Kingston, Christian, Sheamus & David Otunga to become United States Champion. Kane got his first successful defense at Royal Rumble, defeating Sheamus in singles competition. On February 1st, Kane attacked and replaced Mark Henry in a match to determine the final participant for the upcoming WWE Championship Match at the Elimination Chamber event. Kane was originally banned from any qualifiers despite being high enough in the championship ranking to compete in one, this is due to him already holding the United States Championship, so it is suggested that Kane took it upon himself to enter himself into the qualifier, winning the match to claim the final spot in the upcoming chamber match. The following week as punishment, Kane was scheduled to face Wade Barrett in a match that if he lost, Barrett would face Kane the following week for his United States Championship, however, this was changed to a 3 on 1 against The Nexus as a whole with the same ruling, The Nexus defeated Kane. The following week, Kane faced Barrett for the championship as announced, dealing with minor injuries from the prior weeks match, Kane lost the championship to Barrett. That following Sunday at the Elimination Chamber event, Kane lost the chamber match, being eliminated third by Batista, who hit him with a spear. The next night on RAW, Kane was given an opportunity to earn a rematch for the United States Championship if he could defeat The Nexus member Justin Gabriel, however, Gabriel, realising Kane's damage from previous weeks, ambushed Kane from behind and hit a quick 450 Splash for the win. Potentially removing Kane from further pursuit of the United States Championship. '''The Resistance (2010) On March 1st, Kane was announced for a Fatal 4-Way United States Championship Match at WrestleMania pitting Kane against David Otunga, Justin Gabriel and champion Wade Barrett. At the event, Kane failed to win the championship back as the match was won by Justin Gabriel. On April 5th, Kane was targeted by The Legacy prior to a match with leader Randy Orton, the three attacked Kane and stole his mask, calling off their match. The following week, Kane was forced to compete without his mask, being paired with CM Punk who was also becoming a victim to The Legacy and Mr. McMahon, Kane & CM Punk defeated The Legacy. It was then announced that Kane would face Punk the following week in a match in which if Kane wins he can have his mask back. The following week, Kane walked out immediately on his match with Punk, handing Punk the win, giving Punk an Extreme Rules match at the Extreme Rules event with Mr. McMahon and giving up his mask. The two then attacked McMahon in his office, after which, they interfered in the main event, aiding Edge who was set to face The Legacy 3-on-1, the trio still lost to The Legacy. At Extreme Rules, Kane was added to a rematch between Punk & McMahon (after McMahon worked with Ezekiel Jackson to defeat Punk), this time in a tag team match that saw Punk & Kane win. On May 31st, Kane & Punk won a contenders match to become the new contenders to the World Tag Team Championship. The following week, the two lost their championship match to defending champions The Celtic Cross. On July 12th, Kane was voted into a Hardcore Championship Match against Mick Foley, in which the winner would also qualify for the RAW Money in the Bank Ladder Match, Kane defeated Foley to win both the championship, and his place in the match. At the event, Kane was unsuccessful, with the match being won by Sheamus. On July 20th, Kane was voted to defend his Hardcore Championship against his partner CM Punk, after reluctance to defend it, Kane was promised something would help him compete, this was later revealed to be that the match would be an Inferno Match, playing into Kane's pyromaniac side. Kane defeated Punk in the match. On August 3rd, Kane defended his championship once again, defeating Brock Lesnar on NXT. Championships and Accomplishments * United States Championship (1-time) * Hardcore Championship (1-time) - current Category:Superstars